Angel Love
by Atems' Love
Summary: (ON HOLD) Atem falls in love with a Girl named Heather, who happens to be the leader of the Angel people! besides everyone trying to kidnap or kill them all the time, life seems to be looking up from Atem boring old life...XD


Hello every one thank for taking time out of your busy day to read and review my first story! Category: Fantasy/Romance/Adventure

Story Prologue: This story takes place where Atem meets and falls in love with a girl named Heather, who seems like an ordinary young girl in every way but then discovers she's the leader of a species called Angel people! Will Heathers colony Ripe Atem apart, or with they accept him as part of the family?

Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH!

**Angel Love**

**Rated T**

**Chapter 1**

The morning air was warm as Atem left his house on a Sunday morning, Atem didn't work he always had plenty of money, inherited from his grand parents. Atem never liked to be at home because there was nothing to do; he'd rather be out and about with his friends doing the latest things. Atem was currently walking down the streets of Roseville city that was a short distance between Domino city and Duluth. Atem was on his way to meet up with his Cousin Yugi who was engaged to Rebecca. Atem crossed the street and walked into the Roseville Park, the park was pretty decent but nothing compared to any of Duluth's parks!

"Atem" Yugi called from under an oak tree in the distance.

Atem Jogged over to where Yugi and Rebecca under the oak tree, who had already set up an afternoon picnic.

"Atem where have you been, what took you so long?" Rebecca scolded opening a container of potato salad.

"Sorry I am late guys, I had a late night last night" Atem apologized sitting down grabbing himself a plate and plastic silverware.

" I bet you had a late night, you have a late night every night!" Rebecca argued plopping a ham sandwich on his plate. Rebecca than sighed and turned to him with a smile.

"Well now that, that's out of my system have you heard any juicy news lately?" Rebecca asked.

"If you mean news about those Angel people than no, I personally don't believe in that Angel myth crap!" Atem stated then taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Angel myth crap?" Rebecca repeated in a frustrated tone, staring at him.

"Uh-Oh you've done it now" Yugi muttered while clearing his throat, then cracking open a can of soda.

Rebecca than pulls out a newspaper and smacks it down in front of him, and points to a picture on the front page.

"See that, what's that look like?" Rebecca questions him.

"Hmmm now that's a hard one . . . oh wait I know a person with plastic wings taped to their back!" Atem said smugly crossing his arms.

Rebecca angrily snatches the newspaper away and puts it back in the bag and pulls out her Iphone where she clicks on the YouTube add and shows him a video of what looks like a person with wings flying by!

Rebecca smugly grins at him while Atem expression changes from disinterest to disbelief!

"Well what do you think now?" Rebecca says smugly with a big smile and turns and winks at Yugi, who then returns the same gesture with a hand blown kiss.

Atem just grunts and shakes his head while handing her Iphone back to her. Atem then stands up and walks away to the top of a hill in the distance. Yugi gets up after him and hand gestures Rebecca to stay. Yugi turned around to already see Atem already half way up the huge hill!

"Man he walks fast!" Yugi thought to himself speed walking after him.

Yugi pants resting his hands on his knees at the top of the hill seeing Atem laying a few feet away staring up at the clouds with his head resting on his arms.

"Hey you okay?" Yugi asks sitting down next to him.

"Why does Rebecca always have to be right?" Atem muttered sitting up.

"I mean- I don't see what the big deal is?" Atem continued

"Well from everything I've heard it is a pretty big deal, not only can those angel people fly but they have special powers and they're supper strong!" Yugi exclaimed waves his arms up and down.

Atem raised an eyebrow in suspicion " So are they a threat, I mean if they are why don't the police or army hunt them down or something?" Atem stated

"It's more complicated than that, and not all angel people are bad," Yugi said lying on his back pointing to a cloud that looks like a bird. "So what are you getting at Yugi?" Atem chuckled at Yugi as he childishly pointed to each cloud that was shaped like an animal of some kind.

"I'm saying keep your mind open, you never know what could happen!" Yugi smiled as he stood up and began to walk back to the oak tree where Rebecca is sitting.

"You coming?" Yugi asked glancing back at him. Atem just shook his head.

"No I got stuff to do anyway" Atem sighed Yugi nodded and waved good-bye.

Atem walked out the other end of the park into a different part of the city. He walked down the street past a bunch of shops and thrift stores, not paying much attention he bumped right into a young girl slightly shorter then him,

Causing her to drop and spill all her goods on the sidewalk.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry here let me help you with that!" Atem gasped in shock trying to help her pick up all her belongings.

Atem Leaned back slightly as he was kneeled on the sidewalk, to examine her features more closely: she was wearing a white glossy shirt with long sleeves unevenly cut to make it look like ribbons blowing in the wind. Though she continually tried to hide her face, he saw that she had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled as much as her shirt did; her hair was a cinnamon red color that was cut short and jagged at the tips. Her blue jean pants where worn and ripped in certain areas. And to top it off she was only wearing socks on her feet!

Though he was shocked he didn't want to judge her just yet.

"Um I am sorry again I was a little distracted," Atem said nervously trying to start a conversation with her. "It's not your fault I should have watched where I was going," she whispered in a flustered tone.

Then with out warning both their hands met over the same object on the ground. Her hand then quickly moved away as if his hand bit hers or something!

The strange little object looked like a pendent of some sort, it had white oval shaped base with curvy, swirling branches moving from it, that were in every color, that sparkled in the sunlight.

Atem held the unique item up to her waiting for her to take it.

"Here it's all right take it I am not going to hurt you" Atem said gently, Atem watched as her hand slowly reached for the item he was holding, she then quickly snatched the item from his hand and dropped it in her bag. Atem jumped a little bit in shock from her unexpected reaction.

"My name's Atem what's your name?" Atem asked slowly, helping her standing back up, trying not to lose eye contact with her.

"Uh . . . oh my name, my name is Heather" speaking very shyly, while looking over her shoulder.

"Heather that's a nice name" Atem complemented with a smile. His smile then turned to a look of concern as he followed her down the street.

"Hey wait up!" Atem called, trying to keep up with her.

"Huh . . . Oh yeah nice to meet you too Atem" Heather said rather distracted shifting her focus in every other direction. Atem stepped in front of her putting his hands out making her stop.

"Are you okay Heather? You seem rather paranoid is something wrong? Atem questioned in a concerned tone.

"Hey what do you want with me, I am nothing special or anything, so what do you want?" Heather spoke in frustration. Atems eyes widened in shock by her sudden outburst.

"Shh ok take it easy, I like you that's all no need to get defensive, just calm down" Atem whispered taking her by the hand. Heather just stared at him trying to decide whether to trust him or not.

"So where you off to, mind if I join you?" Atem shyly asked.

"You really want to get to know me . . . really no joke no trick?" Heather responded just as paranoid as before.

"Yes absolutely unlike some others I am a man of his word, so where we going?" Atem stated grinning.

"Yeah we'll see about that!" Heather thought to herself.

"Uh nowhere in particular just . . . exploring" Heather replied with a smirk on her face.

"Cool I think exploring is fun!" Atem exclaimed walking along side her.

"Really me too, I love it, it makes me feel so alive!" Heather stated in excitement.

After fifteen mintues of walking and talking Atem noticed Heather was relaxing more and being herself, They were having a bunch of fun laughing and talking and sharing interests while window shopping.

"Hey Heather?" Atem called warmly.

"Yes what is it?" Heather said still giggling from hearing his last joke.

"I really like you, you're like no one I've ever met!" Atem said lovingly taking her into his arms. Heather blushed wildly and tried to pull away but the more she squirmed the tighter his embrace got!

"Atem please!" Heather cried trying to break free from his grasp while trying not to cry.

"It's okay don't be scared" Atem whispered into her ear.

Tears began to run down her face as she rapped her arms around his neck. He then stroked her hair and upper back while humming a comforting music tune.

"Why does it feel like I've known you for, well forever?" Heather whispered whipping her tears away.

"I don't know but I feel the same way . . . strange huh?" Atem commented brushing the hair from her face.

Atem and Heather broke away realizing that they were being stared at by a bunch of people!

Little did Atem know that there was a bunch more hidden in the shadows!

Heather pulled Atem aside after walking a few more blocks down the street.

"Listen Atem not that this wasn't fun in all but I think we better part and go our separate ways now" Heather stuttered while looking around suspiciously.

"Huh . . .What why!" Atem gasped and took Heather hands and held them tightly.

"Well uh look I-" Heather shyly stuttered until Atem interrupted her.

"What's wrong Heather, you been acting as if someone or something is out to get you, now tell me what's the matter?" Atem questioned not loosening his grip on her hands.

"Are you serious do you really want to know?" Heather said her gleaming with seriousness!

"Yes I am dead serious about you and nothing will ever change that!" Atem pulled her in so close they were almost nose-to-nose!

Before they had a chance to have their very first kiss they were interrupted looking in the same direction noticing that there was four shadowed men in nothing but black clothing closing in on them!

"Who are you people, what do you want?" Atem yelled protectively stepping in front of Heather.

"Last chance Atem" Heather warned beginning to back away.

"I told you no matter what happens I'm with you!" Atem responded.

Heather nodded and took Atem by the hand and took off running down the street, after running past a few blocks Atem glanced back only to see they were hot on their trail!

"They're still chasing us!" Atem huffed running as fast as he could.

"I know they won't stop at nothing to get me!" Heather huffed back taking Atem down a nearby ally.

Heather then stopped around the corner trying to catch her breath, only to have Atem take her hand to keep running.

"Come on, they'll catch up to us if we stop!" Atem huffed just as tired and needing a break as she did!

The ally seemed to be an endless maze the curved in every which way!

As fast as they were running they came upon the sharp turns suddenly almost hitting the wall each time!

Atem and Heather finally came to a dead end!

Atem turned in the other direction to run, but saw Heather sat down to rest nearly out of breath. Even though he was feeling the same way he kneeled down to encourage her to stand with passionate kisses, he rapped his arms around her waist trying to pull her up at the same time, but it was no use he'd be able to pull her up to a certain point only to come crashing back down to the ground!

Laying him their toppled over her he whispered, "Come on Heather we have to get away while we still have the chance!"

Heather looked at him wearily and nodded in agreement. With her full cooperation this time he was able to help prop her against the wall, both still panting for exhaustion. Atem taking her hand about to run again but only to be pulled back with her shaking her head, stating that she was not ready.

"There they are! Hey guys I found them!" One of the shadow men called to the others, and just as quickly two others joined him blocking their only escape!

"Go away, leave us alone!" Atem yelled only to be laughed at by the shadow men creeping towards them!

Atem growled, clenching his fists getting ready to fight, and backed Heather against the wall to protect her from harms way. Atem glanced at Heather; it had looked like she had finally caught her breath. And her eyes were focused and full and seriousness.

"Are you ready for this Heather?" Atem asked as the creeps were closing in on them . . .

"Actually I was going to ask you that Atem" Heather replied, Atem turned his head and gasped to see she had white huge wings erecting up from her back! Heather quickly rapped her arms around his waist tightly, as her wings flutter violently!

"Wh-where-are we going?" Asked Atem, Heather smiled and proudly stated

"Where else . . . UP!"

Well that's the end of chapter 1, I hope you like it so far!

I know I left you on a cliffhanger but I think it fits the first chapter don't you think? Well let me know what you think and I'll be out with the next chapter soon! Until than happy reading


End file.
